dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Killing
* Antaeus murdered the leader of a middle eastern country. * Atom Smasher killed the dictatorial president of Kahndaq, Black Adam's home country * Authority * Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) was trained from an early age by the assassin David Cain, and committed her first murder at a very young age. , see excerpt This completely traumatized her. * Batman (Earth Two) killed several of Hugo Strange's "Monster Men" with machineguns.Batman Vol 1 1 He killed the vampiric Mad Monk and his vampiric concubine Dala, with a gun, while they slept, using silver bullets.Detective Comics Vol 1 32 He killed Dr. Death's Cossack henchman Mikhail, by swinging on a cord and kicking him in the head so hard that his neck broke.Detective Comics Vol 1 30 * Batman (New Earth) was forced to shoot Darkseid in the chest with a Radion bullet to save existence itself during Final Crisis. , see excerpt * Black Adam murdered countless people across his lifetime, most notably killing millions in the country of Bialya and multiple superheroes and villains in the World War III event. * Black Canary was forced to kill Everyman while he posed as Green Arrow on her wedding night. * Black Lightning murdered corrupt corporate executive Martin Somers to avenge the death of his niece Joanna Pierce.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #31 * Black Thorn * Butcher * Captain Atom * Captain Boomerang, Jr. * Catwoman killed Black Mask after he brutally tortured Maggie and killed Simon Burton. * Chief Justice Max * The Crimson Avenger (Earth-Two) dropped one mercenary off the roof of the 22-story Smythe Building.Crimson Avenger Vol 1 4 * Crimson Avenger (New Earth) * Damian Wayne * Doctor Fate killed an unnamed evil magician,More Fun Comics Vol 1 58 and the sorcerer Haldane,More Fun Comics Vol 1 63 killed one spaceship's worth of alien interlopers,More Fun Comics Vol 1 59 destroyed one undersea civilization,More Fun Comics Vol 1 65 and destroyed an entire hostile alien planet.More Fun Comics Vol 1 61 * Dollman * The Elite * Enchantress killed the Pentacle member White Rabbit. * Faust relit the fires of Hell by killing the Enchantress. * Fire murdered villain Colonel Computron.Checkmate (Volume 2) #11 * The Flash killed Professor Zoom to protect his fiance Fiona Webb after Zoom killed his first wife.The Flash (Volume 1) #324, see excerpt * Frankenstein * Ghost Fox Killer * Green Arrow (Earth-Two), in his first published appearance, killed fleeing felon Ezra Samson. * Green Arrow (New Earth) struggles with the lethal force conflict significantly more than most others. His first kill was a sniper he accidentally shot fatally when his arm slipped at a crucial moment.The Flash (Volume 1) #217, see excerpt The next was a man in the middle of torturing his girlfriend Black Canary who intended to rape and murder her. The Cross Roads storyline where he began to doubt his motivations and acted more as an antihero saw him kill 14 criminals during his adventures, although it is implied there were more.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #84-90 Cry for Justice had him murder Prometheus in cold blood after the super-villain murdered thousands of Star City inhabitants with a massive terrorist plot. , see excerpt * Green Lantern Corps ** Boodikka ** Guy Gardner generally avoids killing, but he took out Sinestro Corps member Duel Eknham with a shot through the head when he was really very upset.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #26, see excerpt ** Hal Jordan ** Hannu relies more on his own strength than his Ring, and killed his Sinestro Corps counterpart Horku by punching straight through him.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #24, see excerpt ** Jack T. Chance ** John Stewart ** Kilowog ** Salakk * Gunfire * Hangman * '''Hawkman killed all but one of the first dozen supervillains he encountered, along with several accomplices and henchmen, and destroyed an entire undersea civilizationFlash Comics Vol 1 9. Individual kills: Anton Hastor Flash Comics Vol 1 1 (Note: Hawkman shot Hastor in the the chest with an arrow, intending to kill him, and left the scene believing that he had killed him. Hastor's improbable survival All-Star Squadron Vol 1 12 does little to change the moral dynamic of this event.), Alexander The Great Flash Comics Vol 1 2, Una Cathay and Count Torgoff Flash Comics Vol 1 3, Abdul ben Hathor and Hasan ibn Sadah Flash Comics Vol 1 5, Sheik Abdullah and one of his riffs Flash Comics Vol 1 6, Boris Nickaloff and Czar Flash Comics Vol 1 7. * Hitman * Human Bomb killed the supervillain, Doctor Polaris, after witnessing the Freedom Fighters slaughter. * Huntress * Jason Todd * Jonah Hex * Katana * King Faraday * L.E.G.I.O.N. * Looker * Magog * Manhunter ** Kate Spencer murdered Copperhead in cold blood as revenge for killing dozens of victims to start off her career as a murderous vigilante. She also murdered Monacle and later her own father, Walter Pratt. ** Kirk DePaul ** 'Mark Shaw ** 'Paul Kirk * '''Musketeer * Nightwing once beat the Joker to death with his bare hands during Last Laugh, believing him to be responsible for the death of Robin. Robin was not actually dead, and Batman revived the Joker so Nightwing wouldn't have blood on his hands. * Obsidian killed his abusive, adoptive father James Rice. * Omega Men * Peacemaker * The Red Torpedo killed two submarine crews,Crack Comics #1 most if not all of the crew of a battleship, Crack Comics #2, all of the crew of a 3rd submarine, Crack Comics #3, a 4th submarine crew, Crack Comics #9, and punched one guy off a cliff.Crack Comics #3 * Sonny Sumo killed mercenary Megayakuza. * Star Boy * Starfire * Starman ** '''Jack Knight Jack has killed on two instances but only to save his own life. He first killed the Mist's son Kyle in a battle over Opal City. Starman (Volume 2) #3 Later, he was forced to kill the alien Medphyll.Starman (Volume 2) #60 ** Mikaal Tomas * Superman (Earth-Two) struck the Anti-Monitor's death blow in the original telling of the Crisis on Infinite Earths * Superman (New Earth) executed three Kryptonian prisoners using Green Kryptonite, General Zod, Quex-Ul and Faora of the Pocket Universe. They had committed global genocide by murdering every single human on Earth in their reality, and swore that they would do the same again if they ever escaped.Superman (Volume 2) #22, see excerpt He also killed Doomsday in their first encounter, although dying of his wounds shortly thereafter, and shattered the Cyborg Superman's chassis at the end of their battle in Engine City. In spite of Superman's words at the time to imply otherwise, he later indicated that he was never truly trying to kill the Cyborg. * Tawky Tawny killed Kalibak during battle. * Ultramarine Corps * Vigilante ** '''Adrian Chase ** Dorian Chase ** Justin Powell * Wild Dog * Wonder Woman snapped Maxwell Lord's neck during Sacrifice to prevent him from taking over the planet with a mind-controlled Superman.Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #219, see excerpt Also snapped the neck of the monstrous half-demon, Grendel, who was feeding on prisoners in a prison camp. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * }}